


among the seven seas (tell me you love me)

by VibrantVenus



Series: Fem Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Genderswap, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Indian Harry Potter, Like, POC Harry Potter, Past Cho/Harry, Past Ginny/Harry - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Pirate Harry, Pirate everyone tbh, Pirates, Sea Monsters, Sex, Sexual Tension, also don'tget mad at me for their ship names, but trust me, dumblebore, except, from now on we worship jesus, i know the sea monsters tag is in a very scary place, i'm a useless gay that can't finish one fic before i start another, im not..., it's like 3 am but here, not sex with sea monsters, pirate tom, the most creativeat 3 am, there will be no more of anything like that on this account
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: The ocean gnashed and moaned/Like Jonah we'll be swallowed whole/And spat back teeth and bones-Hariel is captain of The Firebolt, known among the seven seas for many things-her beauty, perhaps. Or maybe it's the fact that she's one of the most vicious pirates of their generation.-We're like moths to the flame/Get ready and set/Now tarry no longer/Let's burn one another





	among the seven seas (tell me you love me)

The sun glares down on her skin, and she grabs her hat, pulling it further over her eyes. She dozes quietly for a few moments, soothed by the sound of the waves beating against the side of the ship. She sighs quietly, but is quickly disturbed from her slumber by the sound of shouting. Her head shoots up quickly, sea green eyes latching onto the woman nearest her, "What is going on Ginny?" The redhead sighs quickly the skin between her eyebrows wrinkling in frustration, "Colin spotted a ship that seems to be heading our way, we aren't sure if it's just trade, another group of pirates, or if it's British Navy," Her hand lowers to the hilt of her sword, a steely look taking over her face, "Prepare for battle just in case." 

   Her men rush to prepare their weapons, a few going below deck to fill the canons. She has white knuckled grip on her sword, but she calms when she feels a small hand slide onto her shoulder. She grasps the hand in her own, turning to lay a delicate kiss on Cho's fingers. 

   "Ah, my pearl."

   Cho smiles at her, it's a soft sweet thing, and Hariel wishes whatever battle may await them would end soon. Wishes she could sweep Cho up in her arms and take her to their quarters, press kisses against her lips. She sighs, releasing the hand gripped in her own, only to grasp Cho's face in her own, pressing their foreheads together.

   "No matter what happens out there, you come back to me alright? Captain's orders." 

   Cho turns her head, pressing a kiss to the callused palm against her face, "We'll be fine Hariel, you worry too much." 

   And here, Hariel sighs, her eyebrows bunching together. Her hand falls back to her sword, thumb rubbing quick circles on the cool metal. Weary eyes rise to the horizon ahead of her, where she can just barely see a ship in the distance. 

   "My worry is warranted though. You remember how we found Lavender." Cho cringes, remembering how they'd found the once noble-woman.

   While Hariel was decent-for a pirate, and kept strict rules for those boarding her ship, other pirates weren't as merciful. Hariel despised rape, and she rarely encouraged kidnapping. They'd found Lavender locked in the cellar of a rival ship they'd taken over. Her vibrant blue dress was ripped and faded. Hariel had been kind enough not to mention her beliefs, and instead offered to take her back to England. 

   Lavender had chosen to stay with their crew, and Hariel had taught her how to fight with a sword, had taught her how to sing and dance like a pirate. In the end they had become dear friends, and when they had picked up Parvati and her sister Padma, they had become even closer friends.

   (Though Hariel suspected there was something deeper going on between the two women.)

   Her eyes flick over her gathered crew, swords in hand, prepared for battle. Parvati and Padma-once members of another ship, they'd been willing to work on her ship in exchange for their lives. Eventually the fear had resided and they became valued members of her crew.

   And there was Colin, whose younger brother had been murdered by a rival ship. He had come to her, distressed and looking for vengeance. 

   There was Cho whose father had ties to Piracy. Cho who could not resist the call of the ocean. Cho who looked lovely framed in her silk sheets. 

   She shakes her head quickly, eyes flicking to every other member of her crew, silently remembering how she had become acquainted with each. Finally, her eyes stop on Ginny.

   Ginny had been a sore spot for her, for a long time. When Hariel herself had run off to become a pirate, Ginny had snuck onto her ship. Had run away to go be a pirate with her. Ginny who deserved pearls and diamonds, and a beautiful peaceful life back in England. Perhaps she should have expected it, should have expected Ginny not to leave her be. Their relationship-secret as it may have been-had been deep. For a time, Hariel had wished she was a man so she could marry her. 

   A relationship like theirs, however, was not safe. Obviously it was much more normal for the two of them to meet and disappear for a few hours, than it would have been for other couples. But Hariel had noticed the suspicion the minute it began. 

   It had started with a whisper.

    _"That Potter girl is awfully friendly with the Weasley's youngest."_

   Hariel had considered breaking things off right then and there. However, a whisper was only a whisper, after all. 

   So she didn't say anything to Ginny about the strange looks their linked arms occasionally got. Didn't mention the whispers.

   Didn't mention the overwhelming fer coiling in her stomach, until...

   Until she'd returned home to find Petunia, pale skin flushed red in fury. Watery blue eyes glaring at her in disgust and hatred.

   Hariel still sometimes felt the sting of the belt against her back. Still remembers Vernon telling her he was marrying her off to a man far away. Still remembers packing her bags by the dying candle light, a letter clutched in her fist. She'd changed into clothes she'd bought off a boy she'd met on the street. He hadn't asked for much, just a kiss and a small sum of money. She'd been planning to run off for years, and had planned accordingly.

   She'd boarded her ship, and had found Ginny in the bed next to her the day after.

   The rest, as they say, is history. 

   She tears her eyes away from Ginny, part of her missing the thrill of loving Ginny. She clears her throat, unsheathing a sword to point at the slowly approaching ship, close enough now to identify the flag of another group of pirates. 

   "I will attempt to negotiate with them, however if things go wrong you know what to do."

   After everyone shouts their approval, she turns to stare at the approaching ship. The sun setting in the distance stains the water scarlet, and she grips her swords tighter.

   She smirks, light glinting off the weapons in her grip. With her crew behind her, and the sun in her face, she thinks everything might just be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we get a bit of Hariel's background in this chapter. I uhhh didn't really plan for that but whatever it's there. Ginny and Hariel have a complicated relationship in my fic, because they love each other a lot, they just also have a lot of history together. I just. Idk I kinda like Fem!Harry/Ginny because Im gay. That's mainly it tbh. Nyways yeah here you go!!1!

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't...like...gonna be a lot of historical realism in this fic tbh. 1. because the thought of having to do that kind of research is already giving me hives, and 2. because this is mostly just my excuse to write about gay pirates. Yeah you'll see some mentions of British imperialism/history and other things-mainly because all of our main cast of characters, y'know, were born in Britain.  
> Mostly in just basing this off of POTC.


End file.
